A Room Full Of Feelings
by Twinss R
Summary: Tsuna wakes up in a dark room, trying to figure out what happened. However, he is not alone. His loyal Storm Guardian ended up in the same place with him, confused as well of why they ended up in whatever place they were.


**A Room Full Of Feelings**

"Min..a..."

The young boy hesitantly spelled, wondering whether he should shout or whisper. He was looking around him confused, trying to realize his location and his friends' whereabouts. The last thing he could remember was the scream of his Storm Guardian, as he had received a powerful blow from an unseeing enemy.

_'Am I dead...?'_

He thought as his gaze fell upon the clothes he was wearing. A buggy T-shirt and a loosen pair of pants were covering his body. A feeling of terror was drawn in his face, yet deep inside him, he was feeling safe.

The brunette slowly moved his body, trying to make as little noise as possible. The room was covered in complete darkness, but thanks to the moon light that entered the room through the window, he was able to distinguish his own form and the dark colored walls that were standing behind him. He stood up and headed towards the little window, hoping to see a familiar sight. However, he found himself in shock when he realized that there was neither a sight nor a moon to be seen through the window. The only thing he was able to see in the complete darkness was two tiny moving lights, which were brightening the room a bit.

"Fireflies?"

He said quietly, thinking that these creatures were too big to be some sort of flies, yet too small to be anything else. Moreover, the fact that they were moving in such lively ways, made it obvious that they were living beings.

All of a sudden a low moan was heard that made the Sky Guardian jump off and spastically hit his head on the window, making the little creatures fly away and let the room taken over by the darkness.

"Who's there?"

The loud familiar voice made the brunette smile as he turned his head to where the sound came from.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Jyuudaime!"

The other boy screamed and a loud "Bam" was heard afterwards.

"Ouch..."

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

The brunette was still standing in front of the window, frightened of making any moves in the darkness. However, the silver haired boy was rushing to go closer to his boss, with result hitting his head on the walls.

"Gokudera-kun...?"

The young boy repeated, fearful of his friend's silence.

"Ah.. I'm okay Jyuudaime..."

His Guardian replied, trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"Gokudera-kun, maybe we should stay still, until the room is lightened a bit.."

Tsuna suggested nervously, as darkness was one of his weak points.

"No Jyuudaime! I can't just stay still! I have to be close to you, to be able to protect you!"

His voice sounded a bit blue in the darkness.

"O-okay then... But don't make any rush moves, I don't want you to get hurt!"

The silver haired boy smiled at Tsuna's request.

"Hai Jyuudaime."

He said as he started walking across the walls, trying to reach his boss's voice.

"What happened..?"

The Sky Guardian asked worriedly.

"I... I am not sure..."

Gokudera replied still moving across the walls.

"The last thing I remember was seeing a purple light coming with great force towards you. At first I thought it was Mukuro but then I realized that, whatever that light was, it was surely not flames. Moreover Mukuro's flame is not that kind of purp..."

He suddenly stopped speaking, as he was able to feel his boss's face into his palms.

"Gokudera-kun, is that you?"

Tsuna yelled loudly, confused for feeling a stranger's hands holding his face.

"A-ah, gomenosai Jyuudaime!"

The silver haired boy pulled his hands back, feeling a bit embarrassed for his action.

"I-it's okay..."

The Sky Guardian replied and took a hold of his friend's sleeve.

"I-in that way, you'll know that I'm here and I'll know that you are here..."

"H-hai!"

Both boys were blushing as they were holding each other's sleeves, trying to feel each other's presence when no words were said.

All of a sudden, Gokudera tightened his grip on Tsuna's shirt.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

Tsuna looked puzzled next to him, trying to distinguish Gokudera's figure.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I... I wasn't able to protect you."

"Eh? No, it's okay Gokudera-kun!"

The Sky Guardian replied cheerfully.

"You are not forced to do it anyw.."

"I am!"

The brunette was surprised by his Storm Guardian's loud voice.

"I am, as... as your right hand man.. I should be able to protect you!"

"That again..."

The words involuntarily escaped from Tsuna's mouth. He could never understand why his friend was so obsessed with the whole right hand man issue. He would never consider Gokudera as a tool for his safety, but as a friend.. A true friend who would be besides him when bad things occurred.

"Gomenosai Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera repeated for the third time, making Tsuna wonder if the silver haired boy that was always besides him and trying to protect him, ever considered Tsuna as more than his 'boss'. Moreover, the fact that he was called 'Jyuudaime' all the time, did not please him at all; instead he was feeling like there was an invisible wall between them and that it was getting thicker by the time.

"Gokudera-kun..."

The brunette hesitantly stepped closer to his friend.

"Will you please stop calling me like that? Just for today..."

"Like what Jyuudaime?"

The Storm Guardian asked confused.

"Like that! Just.. Will you please call me Tsuna?"

Some moments of uncomfortable silence passed by. The darkness and the fact that those two boys could not see each other's face, had for some reason, made Tsuna more courageous and daring. It had been so long since Gokudera was calling him that way, yet Tsuna had never truly asked him to stop. He was feeling awkward at the beginning but then he got used to it, just like with his "No-good Tsuna" nickname. Nonetheless, the fact that he was used to it, didn't mean that he was happy with it.

"But... But Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime."

He replied even more perplexed than before.

"But I am your friend as well!"

Tsuna's sentence sounded like a complain. He was sure that Gokudera could understand that his boss wanted him to see him as a friend, but he couldn't understand why he was avoiding to call him a friend or even treat him like anything else than a boss.

All of a sudden, and without Gokudera being able to reply, a sudden light came in from the window, making both of them blink for several times, trying to get used to it. The Sky Guardian looked curiously through the window towards the light, while the silver haired boy first glanced on his boss for a few seconds and then followed his steps, staring through the window.

They were both gazing silently, at the most amazing sight they've ever seen in their lives. A thousand of tiny bright creatures were flying outside of the room, as if they were dancing under some witch's spells. As their eyes were getting more used to their powerful light, they both gasped as they realized that these little creatures whose presence lightened the whole room, had actually human figures and tiny wings that were covered in a mysterious beautiful shiny dust.

"Fai...r..."

The brunette was unable to spell what he was seeing, while his Storm Guardian had widened his eyes, staring speechless as the little fairies were giving their performance in front of them.

As moments passed by, the beautiful light that had been spread around the room, started forming bizarre shapes, as if ancient letters were written on the walls. Little by little, the bright light started changing colors in a rapid rhythm, that the young boys could feel an unpleasant dizziness covering their heads. The silver haired boy noticed Tsuna's extensive uneasiness.

"Jyuudaime, are you okay?"

"I said stop callin..."

Tsuna's words were violently interrupted by a strong headache that made his body paralyze.

"Jyuudaime!"

The young boy took a strong grip of his boss as Tsuna was ready to collapse.

"Jyuudaime!"

The loud voice of Gokudera made the bright light return to its original colorless state and to suddenly disappear, as the little fairies got scared and flew away. Surrounded by complete darkness once more, the Storm Guardian embraced tightly his boss, letting him know that he was there for him.

"G...Gokud..."

"Gomenosai... Gomenosai... Gomenosai..."

The young bomber wouldn't stop apologizing. The brunette had no idea why his friend was asking for forgiveness, yet he was sure that it surely had something to do with the Mafia and him being his right hand man. However, the silver haired boy's attitude was different from before. There was neither anger nor any regretful feeling in his voice. He sounded rather wistful and dejected. He held his boss even tighter into his arms.

"Go..kudera-kun...?"

The weaker boy was feeling confused by his Guardian's actions.

"I'm sorry Jyuud..."

Suddenly, tears started flowing from his eyes, making him unable to speak. The brunette was feeling bewildered and was too hesitant to utter any words.

_'Is Gokudera really crying...?'_

It was like his friend had either transformed into a total different person or he had let his vulnerable side take over his body. Yet, both of his theories seemed impossible.

"I'm sorry..."

Gokudera managed to say while wiping his tears away.

"G...Gokudera-kun, why.. are you crying..?"

"I-I am not! I... I just..."

A moan escaped from his mouth as he couldn't stop wailing.

"Shit..!"

He yelled to himself, trying to hide his true feelings.

"G-Gomenosai Jyu... Jyuu..."

As if this word made his mouth bleed, the Storm Guardian couldn't stop weeping.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

The young boy was questioning himself about his own actions. He felt as if all these things that had been bothering him for so long were coming to the surface.. As if all these emotions and feelings which he was so desperately trying to deny, were forcing themselves out. What if he said something that shouldn't be said? What if he confessed something that should always stay hidden? He **was **crying already, resulting in him feeling like he was bewitched under a spell, that was making him unable to control his own body.

_'What would happen if he knew...'_

Gokudera was trembling by his own thoughts. What if his own boss were to find out about his true feelings towards him? The young bomber could sense that his whole body was going to explode if he wouldn't do what his heart was telling him. His logic was slowly falling apart as he slightly bent over and placed his lips on the ones of the most precious person in his life; his boss.

Tsuna goggled his eyes in shock, yet he didn't avoid Gokudera's kiss. Their expressions were hidden in the darkness and their red blushing faces could only be felt by their body's temperature. The Storm Guardian slowly opened his lips, allowing his boss to examine every part of his mouth. The young brunette didn't miss his chance, as he hesitatingly moved his tongue into Gokudera's mouth. Their first kiss, which was under such strange circumstances, managed to make them see into the darkness... Gokudera could clearly see his boss's confounded thoughts while Tsuna could distinctly observe his Guardian's temperature rising up. There was no need for lights to make them look into each other's souls.. They could both feel the same need and sentiment to receive one another's love... It was really so peculiar. Gokudera's fear of being attached was overcame as Tsuna's dismay of being rejected was proven wrong. The young bomber's remaining tears were wiped out by the Sky Guardian who was kissing him deeply. No agitation was involved. No nervousness, that could ruin their mood. Everything just felt right. Their kiss was their salvation.

As Gokudera was holding even tighter his boss and as Tsuna was snuggling even more into his Guardian's arms, they suddenly heard someone's voice, trying to wake them up. The Sky Guardian interrupted their kiss and both of the boys looked at each other desperate for their reality could only be a dream.

"Jyuud..."

"Gok..."

"...daimeee!"

The silver haired boy jumped off the bed and looked around baffled.

"Gokudera!"

The voice of the person he detested the most welcomed him back, as if he had passed out for hours. He looked around him disturbed, ignoring Yamamoto and the nurse's request for him to calm down. All he wanted to do at that moment was to confirm Tsuna's safety; nothing else. His own health was insignificant in his eyes, especially when his precious boss was involved.

"Gokudera-kun...!"

The Storm Guardian turned his body towards the voice, which so much longed to hear, and was calling his name. The young Vongola boss was looking at Gokudera peacefully, feeling a strange sentiment of serenity and relief for knowing that his friend was unharmed.

"Ah, Tsuna!"

Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Did you just wake up too?"

"Y-Yamamoto.. How long were we passed out?"

"Passed out? You were in a comma! I can't believe that you both woke up at the same time.. It's like you were just sleeping! Ha-ha~"

"C-c-comma? Hiieeek!"

"Be quiet! This is a hospital!"

The sudden voice of the nurse made Tsuna look down, feeling embarrassed of his loud and childish reaction.

"J-Jyuud..."

"Ma ah~ I'll go call the others, they'll be so happy!"

The Rain Guardian joyfully said, as he exited the room, leaving the other two Guardians alone. They were both really uncomfortable for some reason.

"Jyuud... Jyuudaime, I'm sorry for not being able to protect you..."

Gokudera's voice sounded rather melancholic and a gloomy expression was drawn on his face.

"Hm.. It's okay Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuna said softly.

"I..."

The young bomber seemed hesitant, nevertheless he continued his sentence.

"...saw you in my dream."

A joyful smile was drawn on his face, and the Sky Guardian goggled his eyes and looked away embarrassed.

"R-really..? I... I saw you too... in my dream..."

The shy statement of Tsuna, made Gokudera feel both happy and awkward for this weird coincidence.

"What... What was your dream about Jyuudaime..?"

He curiously asked his boss.

"U-u-uhm... It... It was kind of weird, it's hard to explain. How about yours Gokudera-kun?"

"M-me?"

Gokudera's rare stuttering made Tsuna even more curious.

"I... Well, my dream was weird as well... It was like, we were into this really dark room.. and there was a window with no view... And..."

He looked away, hesitant to continue his sentence.

"...And there were fairies...?"

The brunette asked him timidly. The Storm Guardian stared into Tsuna's eyes, wondering whether he was living yet another dream or if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"H-hai... And then..."

"...I got dizzy..."

Gokudera could not believe his ears as Tsuna knew every little detail of his dream.

"Jyuudaime... I... I..."

He was trying hard to utter the words that twisted into his mind. The words which made him feel nausea, for they were so difficult to spell, and bliss, for he was able to feel them... He was trying to spell these emotions that should never be revealed.. Those feelings that made his restless spirit impatient and his uneasy mind confused.

"I..."

He approached his boss, going really close to him, and tried one last time..

"I..."

Nonetheless, the words he so much wanted to say, didn't manage to escape his mouth, as the lips of his young boss, jammed the space from where these words could be pronounced. The Sky Guardian already knew Gokudera's feelings. The dream they both had, had opened both of their eyes, making them see the feelings, they so long pretended they couldn't see. Making them feel the emotions, they so long denied their existence... Making them do the actions, they so long desired to do. Their bodies were craving each other's taste, as their kiss had transformed their souls into one, sharing the same ecstasy and euphoria they had prohibited themselves for all this time. They were in love and even though it seemed impossible, they at last let themselves enjoy it, let themselves accept it... There was no confusion anymore.. No regrets.. No denial... Just love.


End file.
